


always by my side

by orphan_account



Series: seventeen love lee chan [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Coming Out, Dino-centric, Homophobia, Hurt Chan, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Chan | Dino centric, M/M, Nervous Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Nervous Lee Chan | Dino, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Protective Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Protective Jeon Wonwoo, Protective Joshua Hong, Protective Kwon Sooyoung | Hoshi, Protective Yoon Jeonghan, Slurs, Violence, maknae line still attend school so they are younger in this fic, protective Seventeen, they're all younger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chan faces bullying, a crush on his best friend and begins to realise just how lucky he is to have the most caring friends ever.Alternatively, Chan comes out to his members and they realise their baby is growing up.





	1. bullies

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a new series of basically just Seventeen being soft for Chan, as I feel we can all relate. I'm sorry for making poor Chan suffer but I will eventually make it better with fluff and perhaps some Chansol.

Chan limped home, dreading the reaction of his friends. His day at school had been the same as any other day with him being tormented by the same group of boys as always. The bullying had started as just light teasing over something petty (Chan honestly couldn’t remember what, perhaps it was because he tended to ignore the more popular kids and keep his head down) but soon they discovered that he was gay and it had only gone downhill. It was typical the way the bullies found out he was gay; they had caught him staring at Vernon during class everyday and as a result used this to make the bullying worse. He could take the insults and slurs; they stung but he was able to brush them off. However the physical bullying he could not ignore as it had only proceeded to get worse and he was scared.

He gingerly closed the door behind him and heard Joshua greet him “Hi Chan!” The older male turned to smile at him and Chan instantly felt a weight off his shoulders. Joshua always had such a comforting presence and all Chan needed at the moment was Joshua’s soft voice and gentle smile to cheer him up.  
“Hiya hyung.” he greeted Joshua, plastering a fake smile on his face. He slumped on the sofa next to him and rested his head on Joshua’s shoulder, prompting the older man to run his fingers through his hair.  
“Did you have a good day Channie?” Joshua asked gently, receiving a nod in reply. He was about to question him further when they heard another voice join them.  
“Channie baby!” Soonyoung flopped next to the two, putting his arm around Chan’s shoulders. The younger just smiled in response and the elder two shared a concerned look.  
“Is everything okay?” Soonyoung asked and Chan nodded before hurriedly saying “I have homework to do, I’ll talk to you later!” and promptly running upstairs.

The next day Chan looked in the mirror and took a deep breath, trying to calm his shaking hands. He was strong, he told himself, he could handle another day.

A few hours later, Chan found himself regretting this thought.  
"Hey Channie!" one of the main leaders of the group taunted. Chan, as always, just put his head down and walked past them. There was no point giving them attention, it only ever made things worse.  
"Hey, princess, we were talking to you." the taller male spat again but Chan just grit his teeth, ignoring the mocking nickname, until a hard shove pushed him into the wall.  
He groaned as his head hit the back of the wall, while the group gathered around him; here it goes again.  
"It's rude to ignore people." Slap. "Fag.". Punch. "Let us teach you a lesson." Kick.  
Chan hopelessly just let the group attack, he was one against four and they were all significantly bigger than him.

"Hey! Get off of him!" Chan heard someone shout and looked up to see Vernon staring in horror. The group quickly backed off, knowing Vernon was admired throughout the school.  
"Vernon, we were just-"  
"Save it." he growled at them, helping Chan up. "Come on Channie, come with me."

Vernon helped the younger walk over to a nearby bench and sat down next to him, cupping his face to take a look. Chan felt his heart race and thought to himself 'Stop it, you're disgusting, he's just making sure you're okay'.  
"How long has this been going on?" Vernon asked gently.  
"A few months." Chan admitted quietly.  
"Chan you have to tell the others, they can do something about it."  
Chan just looked down and shook his head, prompting Vernon to insist "If you don't I will."  
The younger's head snapped up and Vernon's heart broke when he saw the tears forming in his already swollen eyes.  
"You can't! Please don't!" the youngest sniffled.  
Vernon sighed and brought him in for a hug.  
"Fine but if it happens again come and tell me okay?"  
Chan nodded and allowed Vernon to pet his hair as he told him everything would be okay. If only Vernon knew why he was being bullied, Chan thought, then he would understand that it absolutely would not be okay.


	2. could never hate you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon wants to help Chan but doesn't know how, meanwhile Chan begins to open up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it has taken me a while to update! I've been stupidly busy with school work and life but it's almost Christmas so I will most likely have a lot of time to write over the holidays!! 
> 
> We finally get to see Chan open up about what's bothering him in this chapter and we get closer and closer to a possible Verchan/Chansol ship...

Vernon had promised Chan that he wouldn’t tell anyone but he found himself tossing and turning that night; he had to do something. It broke his heart seeing the younger one suffering on his own and he just felt the urge to protect him from all harm and keep him safe and hold him and kiss him…  
He shook his head, he can’t think about Chan like that. They were best friends and as far as Vernon was aware, Chan was straight. Either way, Vernon knew he had to help somehow and he couldn’t help on his own.

So that’s how he found himself sat in front of Soonyoung and Seungcheol. Vernon knew if anyone could help, it would be the two leaders.  
“So what’s up?” Seungcheol asked, looking concerned.  
“It’s about Chan-”  
“What about Chan?” Soonyoung abruptly asked.

Vernon smiled to himself; the eldest dancer had always been protective over their maknae.  
“I think he’s being bullied. I saw a group of guys terrorising him yesterday and I tried to get him to tell someone but he seemed so scared and begged me not to tell anyone and I feel bad for telling you guys but I don’t know what else to do, I’m so worried about him.” Vernon gushed.  
“Hey hey Vern,” Seungcheol said gently. “It’s okay, you did the right thing!”  
“Hyung, I don’t want him to be hurt anymore. He seems really down lately.”  
“Vernon is right.” Soonyoung nodded. “Chan seems really distracted during training at the moment and it’s not like him at all! We need to help him.”  
The eldest thought for a moment, before sighing.  
“We all need to be there for Chan at the moment. He might be reluctant to open up to us right now but we need to make sure he knows we care about him.”  
Vernon and Soonyoung nodded in agreement and Seungcheol stood up.  
Vernon watched him with wide eyes and asked “Where are you going?”  
The leader offered him a reassuring smile and told him “I need to go and speak to our Chan.”  
“No, no, you can’t!” Vernon panicked. ”I promised Chan I wouldn’t tell anyone, he’ll hate me!”  
Placing a hand on the younger’s shoulder, Seungcheol soothed “He won’t hate you, don’t worry. Chan could never hate you.”  
Vernon sighed before nodding and letting the older go.

~~~

However, what the trio weren’t aware of is that they weren’t the only ones who had noticed Chan’s change in personality. Wonwoo had been keeping an eye on him and noticed he had seemed sad and distracted, therefore when he noticed Chan sneak into his room alone he decided to speak to him.

Knocking on the door, he asked “Chan? Can we talk?”  
However, when he was greeted with silence he decided to just open the door and was greeted with the heartbreaking sight of their maknae sniffling and furiously rubbing his red eyes.  
“Wonwoo hyung!” he gasped, trying to wipe his face.  
“Hey, is everything okay?” Wonwoo asked gently, sitting next to him.

Chan sighed. He couldn’t keep this to himself any longer, he’d been hiding who he was for as long as he could remember and he constantly felt a weight on his shoulders. Taking a glance at Wonwoo he felt his chest clench at the concerned look he was giving him, perhaps Wonwoo wouldn’t hate him? He trusted the older and he knew he would be able to keep it a secret if Chan asked but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was disgusting for being gay and that his friend would hate him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and shakily asked, “If I tell you, can you promise to keep it a secret?”  
Wonwoo nodded silently but Chan could see in his eyes that he meant it; he could trust him.  
“I-I’m gay.” Chan stuttered before breaking into a fresh wave of sobs.

Wonwoo’s eyes widened and he felt his heart break watching the boy he considered his younger brother fall apart in front of him.  
“Oh Channie.” he soothed, pulling him into a hug. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”  
Chan tried to take a breath to speak but was cut off by another sob, prompting the older to gently shush him.  
“Just breathe, Chan. You’re okay, we all love you. This doesn’t change anything, you’re still our little Channie.”  
Chan took a deep breath but was unable to stop crying.  
“It’s not okay, hyung!” he wailed. “I like boys. I like Vernon.”  
“Shh, it’s okay. Vernon won’t hate you either Chan.”

Chan wondered how Wonwoo had been able to read his mind and sniffled as he began to calm down, resting his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder. He looked up and the other gave him a fond smile and ruffled his hair, causing Chan to let out a laugh.  
“I want to tell the others but I’m too scared.” he admitted.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be there with you when you decide to. Does anyone else know?” Wonwoo asked and he felt Chan tense up at the question.  
“Some boys at school found out and they’ve been giving me a bit of a hard time for it.” he sighed.  
“They’re assholes, you shouldn’t have to deal with that just because you’re gay.”  
Chan sighed again, feeling comforted knowing he had Wonwoo by his side.

“You’re WHAT?” he heard another voice gasp and he felt his blood run cold as he looked up and saw 3 of his fellow members stood at the door.  
“Hyungs!” he gasped, as panic rushed through his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally never leave my writing on a cliffhanger but this was too good of an opportunity.  
Poor Chan! He's so scared his members will hate him :( I feel like I've projected a lot of my coming out onto Chan ... I wish I had friends like Seventeen when I came out.
> 
> Who are these mysterious members? How will they react? We'll see very soon ...


	3. whenever you are ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan begins to come out to more members, albeit accidentally.

“You’re WHAT?” he heard another voice gasp and he felt his blood run cold as he looked up and saw Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Joshua stood at the door.  
“Hyungs!” he gasped, feeling Wonwoo squeeze his shoulder.  
He felt the panic rush through his body as he struggled to breathe and catch his breath.  
“Hey! Hey Channie, sweetheart, calm down.” Joshua tried to comfort the younger as he sat next to him.  
“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry!” he cried, unable to think properly.  
“Chan, look at me.” Joshua insisted, lifting his head up.

As Chan locked eyes with Joshua, he began to calm down slightly and he saw the gentle smile on his face. Seungcheol also sat next to him and brushed his hair out his face while Jeonghan held onto one of his shaking hands and Wonwoo gently stroked his back. He allowed himself to calm down in the care of his hyungs and finally looked at all of them. Wonwoo and Joshua smiled at him reassuringly while Jeonghan and Seungcheol looked at each other worriedly.  
“Hyungs?” he asked nervously. ”Do you hate me now?”  
“No no no!” Seungcheol gasped, pulling Chan into a tight hug. “We could never hate you and especially not for being gay. We love you so much Chan, we were just shocked. Vernon told us you were being bullied but I never realised-”  
“He what?” Chan whimpered. “He promised he wouldn’t tell anyone.”  
“Channie.” Jeonghan sighed. “You can’t hide things like that from us. Seungcheol came to us for back up because he was worried you wouldn’t open up. We can’t help us if you don’t let us.”

Chan sniffled and nodded. He knew Vernon just wanted to help but he couldn’t risk Vernon finding out about him being gay or even worse, that he was in love with him. Vernon would never speak to him again.

“Hey Chan!” Seungcheol waved his hand in front of him. ”You zoned out on us there bub, what are you thinking about?”  
“That Vernon will hate me.” he whispered and heard Jeonghan gasp.  
“He would never! Vernon would never hate you for being gay, he’s not like that.”

Chan looked down, unable to look any of them in the eye. Wonwoo nudged him and said “We know you don’t actually think Vernon is like that, we know you’re just scared because you like him.”  
“Hyung!” Chan groaned, as Joshua broke out into a huge grin and Jeonghan squealed.  
“You like Vernon?” Seungcheol gasped. “Aww Channie!”  
Chan blushed and hid his face in his hands.  
“Are you going to tell him?” Joshua asked, causing Chan to look up and narrow his eyes.  
“Why would I? He’s straight.”  
Joshua snorted before realising Chan was being serious.  
“Oh you sweet child. Do you not know?” he giggled. Chan shook his head.  
“Vernon is bi. I’m surprised you didn’t know, he’s very open and proud.”

Chan felt his heart sink and looked down. Why didn’t Vernon tell him? Did he not trust him?  
“I’m sure he meant to tell you!” Joshua desperately added, watching Chan’s face drop. “He might have just forgotten.”

Chan nodded silently, indicating to Joshua that he didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

“Chan? When do you want to tell the others?” Seungcheol asked, causing Chan to look at him like a deer in headlights.  
“Not that you have to tell them yet! You don’t have to if you’re not ready yet!”  
Chan smirked at his hyung’s panicked response, before replying “No, I want to tell everyone. I want to tell everyone together.”

The other four members grinned at him proudly.  
“Whenever you’re ready.” Wonwoo told him, patting his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates, look at me go! I wrote this immediately after finishing chapter 2 and couldn't not post this chapter; I love writing about svt loving and supporting each other. Chan is slowly building up the strength to come out to the rest of the group and he, of course, has 95 line + Wonwoo's support.
> 
> I feel like this chapter was kinda short but sweet!


	4. crushes and confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan finally comes out to Seungkwan and eventually Vernon, little does he know Vernon has his own secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh i’m so sorry i haven’t updated since literally last year! i had exams and so much stress and writers block but i’m back!! finally some verchan/chansol/whatever you want to call them

Chan decided that the next person he would tell would be Seungkwan and this time he would be prepared. However, every time Chan tried to get the words out he froze. He knew Seungkwan wouldn’t hate him and it wouldn’t change anything but he suddenly just felt so nervous, what if he’d misjudged Seungkwan? 

One morning, Seungkwan was surprised to see he had a text from the maknae asking him to meet in the practice room which was weird: they didn’t have any schedule that day and usually they would just spend the day relaxing. Nevertheless, Seungkwan turned up and was concerned to see Chan pacing up and down. He could hear the younger muttering to himself and decided to just wait until he was done. Suddenly, Chan looked up and jumped.  
“Hyung!” he groaned “Why did you say anything?”  
Seungkwan giggled, “Sorry Channie, you just looked so funny.”  
Chan rolled his eyes.  
“What did you need to talk to me about?” Seungkwan asked and Chan took a deep breathe before sitting on the floor, waiting for the other to join him. Seungkwan could see the worry in Chan’s face and sat down in front of him, giving him a reassuring smile.  
“You see- the reason I asked you to- Hyung I’m-“ Chan stuttered and Seungkwan leaned over to pat his shoulder.  
“Chan-ah, calm down. Take your time.”  
“I’m gay.” Chan blurted before turning bright red.

Seungkwan blinked for a moment before breaking out into a huge grin.  
“Oh my god.” he sighed. “I thought something horrible had happened!”  
“So you’re okay with it?” Chan asked timidly.  
“Of course!” Seungkwan exclaimed. “Chan, its more than okay. I’m so glad you trusted me enough to tell me, you’re still my little brother, my little Dino.”  
“Hyung!” Chan whined as the older started pinching his cheeks.  
“I’m just so proud of you! Does anyone else know? Did you tell the others yet? Does Hansol know?” Seungkwan gushed and Chan rolled his eyes fondly before calmly replying.  
“Wonwoo-hyung was the first one I told then Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Joshua hyungs sort of found out by accident, they’re all okay with it.” he paused before continuing “No I haven’t told him yet, I’m too scared to.”  
Seungkwan chuckled and asked “Why? Do you like him or something?”  
Chan’s eyes went wide causing Seungkwan to gasp. “You do like him! Oh my god this is adorable I cannot believe this!”  
Chan glared at the vocalist, “Please stop.”  
“I’m sorry Channie but you should tell him! You never know, you might find your little crush isn’t as unrequited as you think.”  
Chan was about to ask Seungkwan what he meant before he gave the younger a tight hug before standing up.  
“I gotta go now but you should tell him!”  
And with that he rushed out, leaving Chan to his own thoughts.  
‘What the fuck was that?’ he thought to himself.

~~~~~ 

Vernon was in his room when he heard a knock on the door.  
“Come in!” he chirped, turning round to see Chan.  
“Chan! Is everything okay?” he asked, scanning the younger for any fresh bruises.  
“I’m fine.” Chan chuckled. “Nobody has come near me since you scared them away.”  
Vernon grinned, “I’m glad.”  
The two stared at each other for a moment before Chan cleared his throat and looked away.  
“Can I talk to you about something?”  
Vernon smiled nervously and nodded, “Of course you can!”  
Chan took a deep breath. This was it he was going to tell Vernon, his best friend and the boy he was in love with, that he was gay.  
“Do you know many people who are gay?” he asked before mentally slapping himself, what a stupid way to bring up the topic.  
Vernon swallowed before answering “I know a few people, yeah. It’s not as openly accepted here as it is in America but I know of a few who are gay.”  
He seemed to pause before adding “One of them I think you know, actually.”  
Chan’s eyes widened. “Do I? Is it one of our friends? One of our members?”  
Vernon smiled a little and replied “Yeah one of our own members is gay, or bisexual to be specific.”  
“Bisexual?”  
“You know, attracted to more than one gender.”  
“No I know that.” Chan sighed “Who is it?”  
“It’s uhm, it’s me.” Vernon muttered, so quietly Chan had to ask him to repeat himself.  
“Me! I’m bi!” Vernon exclaimed.

Chan’s eyes widened; Joshua wasn’t just joking around. Vernon was bisexual, he liked boys too.  
“Chan?” Vernon shakily called.  
Chan looked up and could see he was visibly nervous, biting his lips and looking at him worriedly. Oh how Chan wished his could kiss those lip. He mentally cursed himself, now was not the time!  
“Hyung-“  
“You know I’ve always told you it feels weird when you call me that.” Vernon chided.  
Chan giggled before blushing.  
“Vernon, I’m gay.”  
Now it was Vernon’s turn to freeze.  
“You’re gay?” he asked and Chan nodded.  
He smiled and wrapped an arm around Chan’s shoulder. “Thank you for telling me.”  
Chan felt his heart flutter at the skinship, which wasn’t helped by the shit-eating grin that was spreading across Vernon’s face.  
“What?” he asked unsurely.  
“So, is there anyone you like?”  
Chan turned bright red and could hear Vernon giggling at his reaction.  
“Actually, there is someone.” he replied.  
“Well who’s the lucky guy?” Vernon asked, feeling jealousy coarse through his veins.  
“You know him actually.” Chan teased, repeating Vernon’s word from earlier.  
“Is it Soonyoung-hyung?” Vernon begrudgingly asked.  
“No!” Chan screeched. “He’s like my older brother!”  
Chan took a moment to compose himself before finally saying “It’s you, idiot.”

“M-me?” Vernon gasped.  
“Yeah.” Chan gently laughed. “I’ve liked you for as long as I can remember, Vernon. At first I thought it was some school boy crush but the older we get the more I realise it’s more than that. I’m in love with you.”  
Vernon blushed bright red before reaching to grab Chan’s hand.  
“What-“  
“Chan.” he breathed. “I’m in love with you too.”  
“You’re joking, right? Is this some sick joke?” Chan accused and Vernon grinned at him.  
“No, I’ve liked you for a long time but I just always thought you were straight.”  
“You and me both.” Chan retorted, causing both to break out into chuckles.  
“I don’t know if I’d be a very good boyfriend.” Vernon admitted. “But I’d be willing to give it a try for you, if you want.”  
“Can I tell you a secret?” Chan asked and Vernon nodded.  
“I think you’d make an amazing boyfriend.” Chan sighed as reached to run his fingers through Vernon’s hair, causing the elder to blush bright red. “And I am more than willing to be a test run for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cuties!! i feel like both would be such nervous messes but vernon even more so, these sweet shy boys.


	5. performance unit to the rescue & the truth revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan discovers the bullies are still after him, Performance Unit love their maknae a bit too much and Chan comes out ... again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter!! this has been my first full length fic despite it being super short and i really have loved writing it!!

After confessing to Vernon, Chan felt prepared to come out to the rest of the members. However what Chan hadn’t prepared for, was the bullying to resume the next day. Vernon had kept a close eye and made sure none of the bullies went near Chan but Vernon had to stay back after a class one day, leaving Chan on his own.

“Hey!” he heard a familiar gruff voice behind him as he was halfway home to the dorms. Groaning, he sped up to try and avoid them.  
“Hey! Come here!” he heard them getting closer to him and he admitted defeat, knowing he was outnumbered once again. Feeling the dread rise in his throat, he let the group back him into a corner.  
“Where have you been hiding, then?” one of them demanded.  
“Vernon has been protecting him.” another sneered “I reckon they’re together.”  
His eyes widened and the group started laughing.  
“Vernon’s a fag too!” one of them howled.  
“Shut up!” Chan snarled at them “Don’t ever say that about him.”  
“Aww, how cute. He’s sticking up for his boyfriend!”  
Chan was about to escape while they were distracted but one grabbed him and pinned him to the wall.  
“Ow! Get off!” Chan spat at them.  
“I don’t think so. I think we need to teach you a lesson.”

~~~~ Author doesn’t feel too comfortable writing about violence so here’s a time jump ~~~~

Chan whimpered as the tried to get up after the group left but found he couldn’t put his weight on his ankle. He felt tears well up in his eyes, what was he going to do? He wasn’t going to be able to perform if his ankle was broken and all the members would know about him being bullied now.

Picking up his cracked phone, he dialled Jeonghan’s number and hoped the older member would be able to help.  
“Jeonghan hyung?” he asked shakily  
“Chan?!” he heard Junhui’s voice on the end of the phone. “Jeonghan’s busy, what’s wrong?”  
“Something bad happened hyung, I can’t explain right now. I just need help getting home.”  
“What’s going on?” he heard Minghao’s voice in the background.  
“It’s Chan, he’s hurt.” Junhui replied  
“He’s hurt?!” Soonyoung screeched. “Let me talk to him!”  
Chan managed to let a small giggle out at the panic in his voice.  
“Channie what’s wrong?” Soonyoung asked, taking the phone.  
“I got hurt on the way home from school, hyung I can’t walk!” he wailed, breaking down into tears.  
“Oh Channie baby, is it the bullies?” Soonyoung cooed.  
“How did you know?” the younger hiccuped.  
“I was there when Vernon told Seungcheol, do you need us to come and get you?” he asked.  
“Yes please.”  
“Okay hang tight, we’re coming.”

True to his word, Soonyoung arrived shortly after with Junhui and Minghao in tow after looking for Chan.  
“Hyungs!” Chan called weakly.  
“Oh my god, Chan.” Minghao muttered, taking in the bruises and the way he was holding onto his leg.  
“I’m sorry.” Chan whined and Minghao shook his head, helping Chan stand on his good leg.  
“This isn’t your fault, you hear me? And if I ever find out which bastards did this to you-“  
“Oh Channie!” they heard Junhui gasp.  
“What did they do to you, sweetheart?”  
“Hyung I’m sorry I never told you-“  
“Chan-ah.” Soonyoung sighed. “Don’t apologise. It’s not your fault let’s just get you home first.” 

~~~~

After sitting down on the couch and elevating his ankle, Chan looked at his three hyungs.  
“There’s a reason they’ve been targeting me, you know.” he muttered.  
“Why’s that?” Minghao asked, gently stroking his back.  
“I’m gay.” Chan revealed. He noticed it was starting to get easier each time he told someone.  
“Channie.” Soonyoung gasped, his eyes filling with tears.  
Chan panicked; nobody had cried yet, what was he supposed to do.  
“Hyung, don’t- don’t cry.” he stuttered. “I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t apologise, silly!” Soonyoung sniffed. “I’m just emotional because you’re our baby! And now you’re all grown up.”  
Chan rolled his eyes. This bullshit again.  
“Wait until you find out I might potentially have a boyfriend.” he grinned.  
“Who?” Junhui demanded and Chan blushed before replying.  
“It’s Vernon.”  
He smiled as Soonyoung began to cry even more and Junhui began to release tears of his own. Minghao rolled his eyes but Chan didn’t miss the little sniffle he gave, pulling all three into a hug. Chan smiled to himself, he loved his little performance unit family.

~~~~~~~  
“Chan!” he heard a familiar voice exclaim as he burst through the door.  
“Hi Vernon.” he turned to grin but watched in horror as Vernon burst into tears.  
“God not you too, I’ve had this lot crying too.” he tried to joke but Vernon just sat next to him and cupped his face.  
“It’s my fault.” he sobbed.  
“Hey, Vern. It’s not your fault, you couldn’t help it.” Chan tried to console him but to no avail as Vernon began kissing his face, placing gentle kisses on his bruises and scratches. Chan giggled and grabbed Vernon’s hand.  
“It’s okay, I’m okay.” he said quietly, placing his forehead against the other’s.

“What’s going on here?!” Mingyu exclaimed, running in the room with the rest of the members following.  
“Shut up!” Minghao hissed at him.  
Chan sighed, it was time he guessed.  
“Channie!” Seungcheol exclaimed. “Your poor pretty face.” He pulled his dongsaeng in for a big bear hug, minding his leg.  
“Hyung, I’m fine!” Chan laughed.  
“Can someone please explain what’s going on?” Jihoon demanded, looking panicked at the sight of the youngest member injured.  
Chan looked around the room. Seungcheol gave him a reassuring smile which was mirrored by Joshua and Seungkwan while Wonwoo and Minghao gave him a thumbs up. He could do this.  
“Hyungs.” he addressed the large group. “As a few of you know by now, I’m gay. And some people at school found out and have been giving me shit for it.”  
He giggled at the many exclamations and threats to ‘end’ his bullies.  
“Hey!” Chan silenced them. “None of you even commented on the fact I just told you I’m gay.”  
“Chan, Chan, Chan. Sweet Dino, you’re our maknae! We love you no matter what sexuality you are.” Seokmin sat next to him and pulled him in for a hug. Chan sighed contently, he had the best friends ever.

“Wait!” Mingyu exclaimed, startling everyone.  
“What were you and Vernon doing?” he asked, causing everyone to start giggling.  
Chan reached over to kiss Vernon’s cheek.  
“Am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?” he teased, watching as Vernon blushed.  
“KISSING?” Soonyoung and Jeonghan screeched. “YOU’RE TOO YOUNG FOR THAT!”  
“We haven’t even kissed yet!” Vernon groaners, hiding his face in Chan’s neck.

Chan giggled to himself; everything was definitely going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there we have it!!
> 
> although this fic has reached its end i have plenty more ideas of fic ideas for the svt loves lee chan series :0 
> 
> also i definitely want to write more of chan & vernon’s relationship so look forward to that


End file.
